The Truth Behind the Tale
by PhychoKitty
Summary: Inu-Yasha and co. are stopping at a village when they hear that the village children are dissapearing. Not only that but Kagome can sense a lot of the jewel shards, is it Naraku, or mabey Naraku is after the same thing the group is. But what is it?


Yaaaa!! 2nd fanfic and I'm feelin' good!! This one will be, fun! Well, can't think of anything to say besides thanks for reading and I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter one: The Rumor

The night was calm and only the singing of frogs and grasshoppers were heard, nonetheless she couldn't sleep. The raven haired girl lay curled up in her sleeping bag staring at a glass holding a few little purple pieces of what once the shikon no tama. She felt guilt for breaking it. For making it so much easier for evil creatures to get a hold of it, and now the worse creature of all had almost the entire sacred jewel. The creature that had tried to kill her and those closest to her.

But then again, if the jewel hadn't broken she wouldn't have met all her new friends in the feudal area. And she probably wouldn't have gotten as close to him, to Inu-Yasha. The hanyou that took her heart, and had broken it countless times, but she loved him so much she had to be with him or she would be empty.

She sighed and turned onto her back to stare at the star speckled sky. She continued to contemplate her feelings when she heard the voice of the hanyou, "Hey, what's wrong Kagome?" She sat up and smiled, "No, Inu-Yasha, everything's fine. I'm just not tired."

"Well you should get some sleep, we won't be able to stop and take any rest." said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed, "I know." she laid down into her sleeping bag and slowly fell asleep.

Inu-Yasha watched her for a few minutes to make sure she was asleep, "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Hurry up, we have to get home soon or Mother will be angry!" yelled a dirty faced boy to his raggedy haired little sister. They were in the middle of a dense forest and the little girl was tumbling over roots and rocks. Tears were swelled up in her eyes and her feet were bleeding. The older brother which was only 8 walked over to her and bent down for her to climb onto his back. He stood up when she had steadied herself; he began to waddle in the direction of their village.

She tugged on his sleeve, "I hear something." she whispered into his ear. Just then a giant bird demon swooped down and grabbed the little girl. She screamed out in terror as the bird began to swoop between the trees. The brother began to run after her screaming her name and for some one to help. Just then an arrow flew into the breast of the monster. The creature screamed out in pain and dropped the little girl before it crashed into a tree. The little girl screamed bloody murder as she fell closer to the hard ground. The girl stooped her screaming when she felt herself not falling through to sharp air but in soft, warm arms.

She opened her eyes to see she was resting in the arms of a smiling miko. Her hair was black and her eyes a deep green, her face was pale but her lips were a deep pink. The beautiful priestess began to wipe the tears off the child's soaked face.

"Are you okay?" asked the miko. Her face was sweet and sounded like a peaceful tune. The child nodded and remarked, "You smell pretty, like cherry blossoms."

Her brother came running, "Are you okay?!" He asked running up to his sister. She smiled, "I'm fine since this pretty lady saved me!" The miko smiled and set the girl down then turned to leave.

"Wait!" yelled the child, "I'm Ami, what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura." replied the woman."

"That explains your pretty smell. Thank you for saving me, can I come with you?" Ami said in one breath.

Sakura giggled, "Only if you really want to."

Ami began to walk away with Sakura. "Sakura!" her brother yelled

"C'mon!" Ami yelled.

Ami's brother sighed and began to follow deeper into the forest.

"You say that the children of your village are disappearing?" Kagome questioned an old man that was standing in a crowd next to a sobbing woman.

"Eye, two disappeared yesterday, making it seven children in three weeks" replied the man.

"We should check out that forest." Kagome said to Inu-Yasha.

"Why" he asked.

"Because that's where the kids all disappeared."

"So, why should we help?"

Kagome grinned and said sarcastically, "Oh, for one it's the right thing to do, and two I can sense the power of the sacred jewel."

"Whaat!? Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

"I just did."

Nearby Miroku and Sango had an anime sweat drop over their head watching Inu-Yasha and Kagome bicker.

In the end Kagome had won and they started to head off into the forest. Kirara stopped before stepping into the bundle of trees.

"Kirara?" Sango questioned the kitten. Kirara snapped out of her dazed trance and meowed reassuringly running to catch up.

'_Something's wrong' _Sango thought as they walked deeper into the maze of the forest.

TBC

Well theirs the first chappie, I hope you all liked! I won't post the next one till I have three reviews Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!

Later


End file.
